El plan para una de las mejores fiestas
by LScarlet
Summary: Levy, Mira y Erza han organizado una fiesta para la noche de San Valentín. Una fiesta formal. Lucy se da cuenta de que no tiene vestido para la ocasión así que piensa en pedirle a su anterior mejor amigo (Natsu) que la acompañe, pero él ya no tiene tiempo para nadie que no sea Lissana. Gray simpre está allí para ella. Siempre. 100%GRAYLU Regalo para Hikari Sumire. Pasaros a leer :3
1. Chapter 1

Waaaa últimamente publico fics muy seguidos! Pero no os emocionéis porque igual mañana me quedo sin inspiración otra vez... u.u

Bueno, este es el tan esperado GRAYLU ! Este fic es el regalito para Hikari Sumire :3 Espero que te encante *.*

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen a mi, sino al gran Hiro Mashima.

Disfrutad el fic!

Este también tendrá varios capis juesjuesjues

* * *

**El plan para una de las mejores fiestas**

Lucy se había quedado dormida en clase. Gray, quien estaba a su lado, había puesto el libro de la chica de pie para que el profesor no fuese consciente de que la chica se había quedado frita en mitad de la clase de historia. Solo cuando las campanas sonaron, esta se despertó y avergonzada, hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras susurraba perdón a la nada.

Levy se acercó a ella para intentar animarla.

\- Nee, Lucy… No pasa nada, casi nadie se ha dado cuenta.

\- Levy-chan, me he quedado dormida… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Y el profesor… seguro que lo ha visto.

\- No ha visto nada, Gray ha puesto el libro para que no se diese cuenta.

Lucy desvió la mirada hacia Gray, quien estaba peleándose con Natsu. Por alguna razón, ellos dos se habían tenido que sentar juntos y desde entonces, hablaban mucho más. Antes, Lucy solo tenía un buen amigo y ese era Natsu pero ahora, también estaba Gray.

La verdad era que nunca había pensado que pudiese llevarse bien con el chico pero ahora que había pasado tiempo con él, podía comprobar que tenían muchas cosas en común. Y que no era tan frío como todos pensaban.

Lucy se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba Gray.

\- Oye Gray, gracias por lo del libro.

Este se giró para mirarla directamente y con una sonrisa le dijo que no importaba y que no era necesario que agradeciese nada.

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron juntos pero Erza le pidió a Lucy que comiesen juntas. Se fueron a un lugar apartado de todos.

\- Lucy, sabes que dentro de poco es San Valentín, ¿no?

\- Hmm, sí.

Erza se quedó sorprendida, esperaba una respuesta un tanto más entusiasta. Poder regalar chocolates a todos los que te importan y sobretodo… a "esa" persona especial, era motivo de estar animada y esperar ansiosa este día. Pero Lucy no estaba ni emocionada ni ansiosa. Parecía como si simplemente le diese igual.

\- ¿Harás chocolates?

Lucy casi se atraganta con el trozo de su obento que estaba comiendo. Nunca había hecho chocolates. Nunca había sentido por nadie más que mera amistad. Nunca había pensado en nadie de esa forma.

\- No.

La respuesta fue seca y dejó a Erza más que sorprendida, decepcionada. Sabía que Lucy quería en demasía a todos y cada uno de sus amigos pero siempre había pensado que Natsu era especial para ella. Aunque también debía decir que últimamente ya no estaba tan segura de eso que hasta antes había creído que era una realidad tan firme como la existencia del mismísimo Sol. Ahora, Gray y ella se habían unido mucho. Ahora, Gray ocupaba el asiento al lado de Lucy que anteriormente había sido de Natsu. Erza se preguntó si era posible que también hubiese sustituido el lugar del Dragneel en el corazón de la chica.

Descartó esa idea rápidamente. No podía ser posible, Lucy siempre había tenido esa sonrisa especial para Natsu, había sido paciente y aunque se pasase el día diciendo que era un idiota, ella le había seguido todas y cada una de sus bromas.

Además, estaba Juvia. Juvia estaba total y completamente enamorada de Gray. Erza conocía a Lucy demasiado bien como para saber que era incapaz de dañar a alguien intencionadamente. Y si se diese la casualidad de que estuviese interesada en Gray, intentaría olvidarse de él para evitarse la posibilidad de hacer sufrir a Juvia.

Lucy, viendo como Erza se había quedado mirando a la nada. Llamó su atención varias veces hasta que consiguió que esta saliese de sus pensamientos y regresase a la realidad.

\- Perdona, Lucy. He estado pensando que no tienes por qué hacer chocolates para alguien a quien ames, puedes simplemente hacer chocolates para todos tus amigos.

\- Si… Supongo que eso podría hacerlo…

\- ¡Y dárselos en la fiesta que montaremos!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Una fiesta?

\- ¡Sí! Levy, Mira y yo llevamos organizándola como un mes. Será una fiesta elegante. Se hará en la noche de antes a San Valentín ya que este año cae en viernes. Habrá comida, bebida, buena música y lo pasaremos genial. Y cuando de la medianoche, todos darán sus chocolates. Seguramente habrá más de una confesión y ¡todo será romántico!

Lucy no había visto a Erza tan animada nunca. Se la veía muy entusiasmada y eso le dio la sensación de que ni aunque quisiese podría rechazar su oferta de ir a la fiesta.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojada y pensó que quizás esta sería la ocasión en la que Erza por fin le diría a Jellal todo lo que sentía.

\- Está bien, iré.

Erza se lanzó a darle un abrazo pero acabó tirando los obentos de ambas al suelo. En mitad del abrazo, Erza miró el desastre que había provocado e hizo una mueca.

\- Vamos, aún queda tiempo. Te compraré un bollito para comer.

Erza se levantó primero y le tendió la mano a Lucy para ayudarla a levantarse. Caminaron durante un largo rato en dirección a la cafetería. Lucy estuvo pensando en lo ilusionada que estaba ahora por ir a la fiesta. Haría un montón de chocolates para todos sus amigos, iría a la peluquería y se pondría un precioso vestido… De pronto se paró en seco y Erza, extrañada, hizo lo mismo. Lucy se acababa de dar cuenta de que no tenía ningún vestido bonito.

\- Lucy, ¿qué pasa?

No tengo ningún vestido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no vas a tener ningún vestido?

\- Pues… que no lo tengo…

Erza sabía que no podía acompañarla a irse de compras, ni ella, ni las demás porque estaban demasiado ocupadas organizando las miles de cosas que aún les quedaba por preparar para la fiesta. Estuvo pensando durante un momento en una solución con la que todos saliesen ganando y como en unos dibujos animados, sintió como se encendía una bombillita encima de su cabeza. Podría decirle a Lucy que le pidiese a su mejor amigo que la acompañase. Así, si Natsu y ella volvían a pasar tiempo juntos; Lucy se daría cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estaba de él y le haría un chocolate. Erza se frotó las manos en su cabeza. Era la mejor haciendo planes malévolos y celestinos. Solo Mira podía igualar sus capacidades.

A la salida, Lucy se dirigió hacia Natsu. Erza le había dicho que le pidiese que la acompañase a su mejor amigo. Ese era Natsu , ¿no? Conforme se iba acercando a este, sus dudas aumentaban. Hacía bastante tiempo que las cosas no eran lo mismo entre ellos dos.

Unos cuantos meses atrás, se trasladó una nueva chica a su instituto a las pocas semanas de empezar el curso y fue asignada a su clase. Por este motivo, se vieron forzados a reubicar de nuevo todos los asientos. Pero, hubo disputas entre un par de chicos y el profesor decidió hacer un sorteo. Lucy quedó separada de Natsu. Cuando vió su papelito con el número once, estuvo buscando con la mirada a la persona que tuviese el mismo número que ella pero en aquella búsqueda vió como Natsu le sonreía de una manera muy afectiva a la nueva chica y ella solo sintió un gran pesar. ¿Acaso a él no le dolía nada no poder sentarse a su lado como siempre? ¿Es que era la única que deseaba estar a su lado por siempre? Por lo visto así era. Lucy sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y vió como esa persona colocaba al lado de su papel, otro que tenía el once escrito en él. Ella alzó la vista para ver a su compañero y suspiró aliviada al ver que era Gray. Podría haber sido mucho peor, Gray y Natsu pasaban mucho tiempo juntos "peleando". Aquello hacía que ella se hubiese acostumbrado a su presencia y saber que compartiría asiento junto a él, era una buena señal de que no todo iba tan mal. Natsu iría muchas veces a hablar con su mejor amigo. Y al lado de este, estaba ella. Todo encajaba. El problema estuvo en que se equivocaba. Natsu pasó de estar todo el tiempo con ellos a estar algún que otro rato. Lissana había ocupado todo su espacio. Siempre tenía algo que hacer con ella, siempre habían quedado para hacer algo, siempre tenía algo de lo que hablarle a la chica. Poco a poco, fueron perdiendo el contacto de mejores amigos que habían tenido hasta el momento, fueron olvidándose de hablar en cada descanso. Dejaron de llamarse cada tarde. Natsu dejó de acompañarla cada día a su casa. Prácticamente se podría decir que pasaron de ser los mejores amigos a ser tan solo meros compañeros de clase.

Con todos estos recuerdos fluyendo por su mente, Lucy sintió inseguridad. ¿Y si le decía que no podía acompañarla? Últimamente nunca tenía tiempo para nada, ni para nadie. Nadie que no fuese Lissana. ¿Qué haría si decía que no? Se quitó esa idea tonta de la cabeza, Natsu diría que sí. Y más si era para acompañarla a algo como eso.

\- Natsu.

El chico estaba hablando con Lissana otra vez y no fue consciente de que Lucy le hablaba hasta que esta le dio un pequeño empujón para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Lucy!

\- Natsu, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El chico se quedó extrañado, el tono de Lucy era muy serio y pensó que quizás había ocurrido algo malo. La siguió por el pasillo hasta que ella se echó levemente en una de las ventanas abiertas.

\- Verás, no sé si Erza o las demás te habrán avisado sobre la fiesta que van a hacer.

\- No, nadie me ha dicho nada aún.

Pues las chicas están organizando una celebración para el día de San Valentín. Como cae en sábado, ese viernes haremos por la tarde/noche una fiesta a la que estamos prácticamente todos invitados. Supuestamente es para estar todos juntos cuando den las doce y San Valentín sea oficial.

\- ¡Claro que iré! ¿Lissana lo sabe también?

Una de las cejas de Lucy se crispó mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir una conversación con Natsu durante cinco minutos sin que saliese el nombre de Lissana?

\- No lo sé, cuando vuelvas pregúntale y si no se lo han dicho puedes invitarla si te apetece. Pero eso no es todo lo que te quería decir, también te quiero pedir un favor.

\- Dime.

\- Este fin de semana es el anterior al de San Valentín y como la fiesta es en plan formal, me preguntaba si te importaría acompañarme este sábado a buscar un vestido ya que no tengo ninguno.

\- ¿Este finde? Va a ser que no puedo… Lo siento Lucy… Le había prometido a Liss ir con ella a comprar unos regalos para un amigo suyo…

¿Lucy? ¿Desde cuándo Natsu le llamaba así y no "Lu"? Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se había convencido con que Natsu le dedicaría algo de tiempo pero se había equivocado de nuevo. Prefería acompañar a Lissana a comprarle un regalo a un amigo suyo, que acompañarla a ella a buscar un vestido para la fiesta a la que había estado ansioso por ir simplemente porque podría llevarse a su Liss. Lucy pronunció el apodo con asco en su mente.

La chica susurró un "no pasa nada" y se fue a la clase con lágrimas contenidas. Cuando llegó empezó a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila, ansiosa por irse cuanto antes y poder dejar que toda la tristeza que intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas, saliese.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta del instituto a punto de irse notó como alguien pronunciaba su nombre bastante cerca y se giró buscando a esa persona. Gray la miraba bastante serio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?

Lucy pensó en decirle que no le pasaba nada pero entonces fue consciente de la humedad en sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Intentó limpiarlas con las manos ineficazmente ya que no podía dejar de llorar.

Gray se acercó más a ella y dejó que hundiese su cara llena de lágrimas en su pecho. La abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella apretaba la camisa del chico entre sus manos y dejaba que toda la pena se descargase. Estuvieron así algunos minutos. Los estudiantes que iban saliendo se quedaban mirando esa escena pero ninguno de ellos irrumpió. Cuando Levy se acercó dispuesta a preguntar por lo que ocurría, Gray negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que se fuese. La chica le hizo caso aunque no dejó de mirarles hasta que se vió obligada a doblar la esquina y, con ello, perderles de vista.

Cuando ella consiguió calmarse, él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. La primera respuesta de ella fue negativa pero al ver como él insistía, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Caminaron en silencio. Lucy sabía que Gray tenía curiosidad por lo que le había pasado pero era demasiado respetuoso como para preguntarle por segunda vez. Ella quería contárselo, sabía que el la comprendería o al menos, la escucharía. Así que empezó a hablar.

\- Sabes lo de la fiesta de San Valentín, ¿no?

\- Sí, Mira me lo ha contado. Seguramente me pase por allí.

\- Pues como es formal me he dado cuenta de que necesito comprarme un vestido ya que no tengo ninguno. Erza me aconsejó que se lo pidiese a mi mejor amigo. Por un momento pensé en Natsu y decidí pedírselo. La tonta de mi le separó cinco segundos de su Liss para pedírselo.

\- Te dijo que tenía que acompañar a Lissana a comprar unos regalos para un amigo de ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Yo también le pedí esta mañana que me acompañase a comprar un traje. Y su respuesta fue esa, la misma que te ha dicho a ti.

\- Últimamente solo tiene tiempo para esa chica.

Gray asintió dándole la razón. Hasta él mismo había notado como aquella chica absorbía todo el tiempo de su exmejor amigo. Ya nunca tenía tiempo para nadie más que no fuese ella. Llevaba como meses sin que jugasen a la play juntos o se fuesen a echar un partido con los colegas de siempre.

Él siempre había pensado que Natsu estaba muy unido a la rubia en "ese" sentido, pero parecía que se había equivocado ya que a ella también la había dado de lado. Sintió lástima por ella, él había perdido a su cómplice de juegos pero por lo menos podía seguir pateándole el culo de vez en cuando. Ella, quizás había estado enamorada de él. Y le había perdido.

Gray pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? Al fin y al cabo, los dos tenemos que comprarnos la ropa para la fiesta y los dos no tenemos con quien ir.

Lucy miró asombrada al chico, quien había formulado la pregunta mirando al frente. Pero cuando sintió la mirada de ella sobre él, se giró para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

Ella pensó que era la mejor idea del mundo. Natsu ya no estaba para ella, pero ahora ella tenía a Gray. Y él la necesitaba a ella también. Era un buen trato. En realidad, era el mejor de los tratos que podría hacerse.

Lucy asintió feliz. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, él la despidió con la mano antes de irse camino a su casa.

Cuando estuvo cambiada de ropa, su móvil vibró.

\- ¡Levy-chan!

\- Vaya Lu-chan, se te ve animada.

\- ¡Sí! Aunque…

Lucy le contó todo lo sucedido a Levy. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas y jamás le había ocultado nada.

\- Y ahora estoy bien gracias a Gray.

\- ¿Y me has dicho que Gray te acompañó hasta la puerta de tu casa?

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Él vive en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Lucy se quedó sin habla. Natsu siempre le había acompañado porque vivían bastante cerca pero Levy acababa de decir que Gray vivía en el extremo opuesto a su casa. Lo cual quería decir que había hecho todo aquel recorrido porque estaba preocupado por ella.

Sintió esa calidez que empieza en el estómago y va extendiéndose por todo tu cuerpo. Gray sí que era un buen amigo.

* * *

Bueeeno y hasta aquí el primer capi!

ESPERARÉ CON IMPACIENCIA VUESTROS REVIEWS!

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP O FIC Y NO OLVIDÉIS QUE OS QUIERO UN HUEVO :***


	2. La ¿cita?

Hooola! Aquí teneis el segundo capitulo! Solo queda uno más, el último!

Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**La ¿cita?**

Lucy se levantó aquella mañana cuando la música de su despertador hizo que gruñese como si de un perezoso se tratase. Desbloqueó su móvil y se fijó en el día. Sábado. Ella tenía algo planeado para hacer ese día ¿verdad?

_¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?_ La pregunta que le hizo Gray, sonó en su cabeza como si de una agenda se tratase. Claro, ella había quedado este fin de semana con aquel dulce amigo que le propuso ir a comprar lo que se pondrían el día de la fiesta de San Valentín.

Eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿A qué hora habían quedado? Creía recordar que ayer cuando hablaron sobre su cita al día siguiente, quedarían a las once en la plaza del gran centro comercial.

Espera. ¿Cita? Nunca dijeron que fuesen a tener una cita. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Ella ni siquiera quería una cita con Gray. ¿Por qué iba a querer una cita con él? Era su amigo. Solo su amigo. Era su nuevo amigo. Un amigo guapo. Muy guapo. Y esa sonrisa… _¡Eh! Lucy, pero que estás pensando… Contrólate. _

Salió de la cama y sintió el frío de Febrero calarse en cada uno de los huesos de su pequeño cuerpo. Se metió en la ducha, suspiró y simplemente dejó de pensar en Gray.

-.-.-

Gray se levantó una hora antes de que el despertador sonase. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella noche no había podido dormir casi nada. Estaba nervioso. ¿De qué? No lo sabía.

Dentro de unas horas vería a Lucy. La veía cada día pero su cuerpo le decía que esto era distinto. Lo notaba por como su estómago se revolvía cada vez que pensaba en cómo se vería Lucy en ropa de calle, caminando a su lado.

No podía ser cierto que estuviese pensando aquello. Era su amiga. Solo su amiga. Y encima era la chica que había estado enamorada de Natsu y la que quizás aún lo estuviese. Apretó sus puños al recordar como hacía un par de días ella había llorado en su pecho durante largos minutos por culpa de aquel idiota. Hundió la cara entre sus manos ciego de rabia. Al día siguiente le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y cuando le había preguntado Natsu la razón, él solo había mirado a Lissana y seguidamente a su supuesto mejor amigo. "Me das asco" Fueron todas las palabras que le había dicho pero tampoco quería decirle nada más. No lo merecía. No se merecía el amor de Lucy. En realidad, nunca lo había merecido y el hecho de que lo hubiese tenido, hacía que le diese más coraje si podía ser.

El único temor que tenía acerca del día de hoy era que por alguna casualidad injusta de la vida, se cruzasen con Natsu y Lissana por el centro comercial. Deseaba con toda su alma que no ocurriese. No soportaría ver otra vez a Lucy tal y como estaba aquel día.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey. Salió de su casa dirección al lugar donde habían quedado.

-.-.-

Iba tarde, lo sabía. Bueno, solo eran cinco minutos de nada. Seguro que Gray le perdonaría aquellos cinco minutos. Pero en el fondo también era culpa suya porque se había pasado un buen rato intentando decidir que ponerse para la cita que iba a tener con él. ¿Cita? _Lucy, deja de decir cita. No es una cita. No es una cita. No es una cita. _

Sabía que se había puesto extremadamente arreglada para ser simplemente una quedada entre dos amigos que salen con el único propósito de comprar ropa. Pero quería estar guapa. Había estrenado un vestido de lana que compró hace tiempo. Un vestido rojo simple y corto.

Llegó corriendo a donde Gray la esperaba. Cuando la vió, su expresión no parecía de enfado sino de…Intentó encontrar una palabra que lo definiese pero no encontró ninguna. Solo sabía que Gray estaba extremadamente guapo en esos jeans y ese jersey que se entreveía por medio del abrigo que llevaba.

\- Estás muy guapa.

Lucy sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y desvió la mirada nerviosa.

\- ¿N-nos vamos, Gray?

\- Sí, claro.

Empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, dando un paseo. Gray estuvo buscando algún tema de conversación pero no encontraba ninguno. Desde que eran compañeros de pupitre en clase, hablaba sobre muchísimas cosas con Lucy. ¿Por qué ahora no encontraba nada que decirle? Quizás era por lo preciosa que estaba. Cuando la había visto corriendo hacia él, creyó que le daría un paro cardiaco por lo rápido que le había empezado a latir el corazón.

Dieron un paseo durante un largo rato, casi sin decir nada pero en lugar de sentirse incómodos, se encontraban extrañamente bien.

\- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por todo el centro comercial, te invito a comer y después vamos a comprarnos lo que nos vayamos a poner y por último vamos al cine?

Lucy miró a Gray. Ella creía que él solo querría ir a comprar lo que necesitaban y después ya irse pero estaba equivocada. Gray quería pasar todo el día con ella. Se llevó una mano al pecho y comprobó que su corazón iba a salirse. El hecho de que pasasen todo el día haciendo cosas, juntos… _Es casi como una cita. _

Empezaron a andar de nuevo, Lucy miró el brazo de Gray y tragó saliva. Pensó en cogerlo con su mano para ir más cerca de él. No sabía si hacerlo. ¿Debería? _Ahhhh Una señal, una señal que me indique que debo o no hacerlo, onegai… _

Gray vió como Lucy parecía debatirse en una batalla mental mientras miraba intensamente su brazo. Sonrió al ver lo tierna que estaba aquella Lucy y movió un poco su brazo hacia ella. Lucy le miró sonrojada y el solo pudo pedirle con la mirada que tomase el brazo que él le estaba ofreciendo. Y así lo hizo ella, puso su mano en el brazo de Gray y se acercó más a él.

No sabía si debería darle las gracias. Gray estaba portándose tan bien con ella. Primero le ofreció su consuelo cuando se sentía en el fondo, no la agobió preguntándole que le pasaba o que había ocurrido y ahora aquello. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que él cuidaba de ella siempre? Suspiró soltando vaho por el frío. Gray estaba mirando al frente y se sintió extraña. Gray estaba demasiado guapo hoy, la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con solo pensar en él? Se separó un poco de él, rompiendo la unión que tenían. Gray la miró sorprendido y ¿apenado? Pero no importaba, a Lucy le latía tan rápido el corazón que sentía que si seguía cerca de él, Gray acabaría escuchándolo. ¿Por qué quería volver a tocarle? ¿Por qué…? Mierda. Sintió como su pie tropezaba con una loseta mal colocada del centro y comenzaba a caer. Esperó el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vió a Gray mirándola.

\- Si vas a separarte de mí para caerte y que tenga que cogerte y abrazarte, hazlo todas las veces que desees.

Lucy no supo si fueron sus palabras, el hecho de que estuviesen tan cerca, lo guapo que se veía o aquella sonrisa que le estaba mostrando pero se puso roja como un tomate y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para intentar que él no viera lo que había causado en ella. Pero él no se lo permitió, cogió con su mano la barbilla de ella y la alzó.

\- No vuelvas a agachar la cabeza cuando te sonrojas, no quiero perderme nunca más esa expresión tan dulce.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos y se puso aún más roja si cabía.

\- Mooo… Gray, para. Esto no es justo. Yo no te digo todo el rato lo guapo que estás y lo mucho que me gusta cuando sonríes para que te sonrojes…

\- ¿T-te gusta cuando sonrío?

\- Si… Tu sonrisa es muy bonita…

Gray se sonrojó levemente también. Dios, ¿desde cuando esa chica pensaba aquello sobre él? Aun la tenía entre sus brazos, abrazándola. Le gustaba esa sensación tan cercana con ella, tenerla tan pegada a su pecho, con su cara a centímetros. Podía observar aquellos ojos chocolate y esos labios que tenían una pinta tan tentadora.

Besó su frente y le dijo que siguieran caminando hasta el restaurante donde la invitaría a comer. Le ofreció de nuevo su brazo y ella lo aceptó encantada.

Llegaron al local y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Comieron tranquilamente, hablando y riendo juntos.

Cuando terminaron, él pagó aun teniendo que soportar el ceño fruncido de ella porque quería pagar su parte pero él no se lo permitió. Ella estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra de lo enfadada que estaba hasta que él le propuso algo.

\- Lucy… Lo siento de nuevo, pero es que no iba a permitir que la primera vez que quedábamos, pagases tú. Pero, tengo algo que ofrecerte. ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez me invitas tú?

Lucy le miró sorprendida, estaba ofreciéndole otra ocasión para verse fuera del horario escolar…

\- C-claro.

Él sonrió complacido. Y se dirigieron a varias tiendas, una tras otra fueron buscando un vestido perfecto para Lucy pero Gray nunca parecía contento con ninguno. Pero cada vez que la veía con uno distinto, sentía que no era lo suficientemente bonito para que fuera digno de que ella se lo pusiese. Estuvieron dos horas buscando y buscando. Cuando él pensaba que se le iba a ir la cabeza e iba a matar a alguien por no conseguir encontrar ninguno adecuado, miró a su izquierda y vió el vestido perfecto.

\- Lucy, ven aquí.

Lucy le hizo caso y cuando vió frente a ella lo que él observaba, sintió como el corazón se le paraba. Era el vestido más maravilloso que había visto nunca. Y no dudó en comprárselo.

El traje de Gray costó muchísimo menos encontrarlo. Gray estaba bien con todos los trajes que se ponía, le hacían más elegante y todos le quedaban como un guante.

\- ¿Vamos ya al cine, Lucy?

\- ¡Si!

\- Se te ve muy animada.

\- Si bueno… Estoy muy a gusto contigo…

\- Y yo contigo, Lucy.

Tanto Lucy como Gray sonrieron y fueron camino al cine, compraron las entradas y se metieron en la sala. Fueron prácticamente los primeros. Después de ellos, fueron entrando muchas más personas y cuando las luces ya se habían apagado, entraron dos más. Lucy los vió y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Gray, al ver como la expresión de ella había cambiado, siguió la dirección de la mirada de Lucy y se quedó sorprendido con lo que vió. Natsu y Lissana acababan de entrar y estaban sentándose una fila delante de ellos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos les había visto pues no les habían dicho nada. Y era mejor así, prefería que Lucy no hubiese tenido que saludarles ni hablar con ellos.

La película empezó y Lucy seguía igual de tensa. Gray no sabía que hacer así que tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y depositó un beso en la suave palma de ella. Lucy le miró y vió en los ojos de él que le decía que se tranquilizase. Y así lo hizo. Relajó todo su cuerpo e intentó disfrutar de la película.

Todo parecía transcurrir bien, la película era entretenida y la mano de Gray aún seguía aferrada a la de ella. Cuando terminó, los primeros que se levantaron fueron Natsu y Lissana, parecían tener demasiada prisa cuando estuvieron en el pasillo del cine, Natsu tomó a Lissana de la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso largo e intenso. Un beso que provocó que Lucy apretara con fuerza la mano de Gray, con mucha fuerza. La pareja se fueron corriendo entre risas y Lucy sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer.

Aquel era el día que ella tenía una cita con Gray. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle aquello? Ella estaba muy bien con Gray, tomando su mano y sonrojándose con lo que él le decía. Estaba muy bien. Estaba genial. ¿Por qué? Joder. ¿¡Por qué!?

Salieron de la sala aun cogidos de la mano. Gray no sabía que decirle para que ella dejase de sentirse así. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía nada y aquello le estaba matando. Sentirla así de mal y no poder hacer nada le hacía sentirse inútil. ¡Dios!

\- Lucy, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Todos ya sabíamos que ellos dos estaban juntos en ese sentido, hasta tú.

\- Sí… Pero… El verlo con mis propios ojos, ante mí… Ha sido demasiado…

\- Demasiado difícil ¿verdad?

\- Si…

Conforme le respondió, Lucy no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y dejó que estas fluyesen por sus mejillas. Gray, al ver esto, se rompió por dentro. ¿Acaso Lucy seguía amando a Natsu? ¿Era eso por lo que Lucy lloraba tanto y por lo que él sentía como su corazón se quebraba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar a aquel idiota de Natsu y darse cuenta de que siempre había estado cuidando de ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejarle amarla para siempre?

\- Olvídate de él, Lucy. Natsu no merece tus lágrimas.

\- Lo sé pero… No consigo quitarme de la cabeza el beso que se dieron…

\- ¿Y si yo hago que tengas más presente otro beso?

\- ¿Qué otro beso? Nadie más se ha besad…

Gray no la dejó terminar. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y unió sus labios. Ella, sorprendida, no reaccionó. Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas cesaban de caer y solo podía observar el rostro tranquilo y algo sonrojado de Gray, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios seguían unidos, él no se separaba de ella ni ella quería que lo hiciese. Pero lo hizo. Se separó de ella y besó la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa, Lucy?

Lucy miró a un Gray sonriente y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la misma postura en la que se había quedado cuando él la había besado. Se puso recta y tocó con los dedos finos sus labios, más que sonrojada.

\- S-si…

* * *

Bueeeno, aquí lo teneís! Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y que me dejéis esos maravillosos reviews que tanto me gustan y que tan feliz me hacen *.*

Respuesta a los reviews!

**Hikari Sumire: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando tanto tu capi de regalo *.* Aqui tienes el siguiente y ya solo queda uno! Nos leemos! :3

**MaryUchi: **Siii Gray es super tierno *.* Y yo tambien estoy amando este fic mientras lo escribo! Besitos :*

**tessa-fullbuster: **aqui tienes la continuación! Y me alegro de que te haya encantado

**Alice K. W: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capi y si, Gray es demasiado tierno y kawaii *.*

**Lirycs-Op: **Bueno, en este fic, Natsu no hace nada malo es simplemente que se enamora de Lissana... Y sí, Gray es el mejor "amigo" que Lucy puede desear jeje

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO GENTECILLA. OS QUIERO!**


	3. El día de la fiesta

Bueno, aquí está el tan esperado final. La verdad es que me ha encantado escribir este final, en mi opinión ha sido uno de los más bonitos que he escrito hasta ahora. Y me ha entristecido bastante el haber terminado con este fic tan bonito y he estado pensando que quizás escriba otro de esta pareja que no es canon pero que en mi opinión es muy muy tierna.

Bueno, os dejo leer ya tranquilos. Disfrutad.

* * *

**El día de la fiesta**

Lucy se giró de nuevo en la cama, suspiró y volvió a mirar el reloj. Las cinco de la mañana. No estaba durmiendo nada. Bueno, en verdad, no conseguía dormirse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en su mente aparecía Gray besándola. Una y otra vez. Él siempre tenía aquella sonrisa preciosa y le miraba directamente a los ojos mientras la agarraba de la cintura para unir sus labios.

Lo peor llegaba cuando dejaba que el cansancio pudiese con ella y su mente soñaba. En aquel momento era cuando la perdición llegaba hasta ella y la llenaba de besos y te quieros. De susurros y sonrisas.

Lucy caminaba en círculos. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente quería. Adoraba a Gray y le parecía excepcional pero ¿le quería? Ella quería a Natsu. Ella había querido a Natsu. ¿Qué sintió cuando vió que besaba a Lissana?

_No sentí rabia. No sentí celos. Sentí… Nostalgia. Nostalgia por lo que pudimos haber sido nosotros dos y que no llegamos a ser pero no llegué a sentir que me destrozaba, solo fue duro para mí. Fue impactante. _

Lucy giró sobre su otro costado y se acurrucó más entre las sábanas. Miró el vestido envuelto en la funda que estaba colgado de una percha fuera del armario. Gray había insistido tanto en comprárselo que no pudo negarse. Ella dijo que no era justo, que debía pagarlo ella y Gray solo le sonrió y le dijo que le concediese el primer baile en la fiesta como compensación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente atento con ella?

La imagen de Gray volvió a aparecer en su mente y Lucy se metió entre las sábanas con un gemido de desesperación. _Te odio Gray Fullbuster. _

-.-.-.-

Gray volvió a dar una vuelta por la habitación. ¿Por qué la había besado? Se notaba que había sido impactante para ella. Dios, si ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirse adecuadamente de él cuando la había dejado frente a su casa. Lo había estropeado todo. Tenían una bonita relación de amistad. ¿Por qué se había arriesgado tanto? Tendría que haberse contenido mejor pero el haberla visto tan traumatizada por el beso de Natsu con Lissana, le había matado a él. Él solo había querido que lo olvidase. Él siempre había querido lo mejor para Lucy, solo lo mejor y si eso implicaba que se olvidase de las cadenas con las que intentaba refrenar lo que sentía hacia ella, lo haría. Y así lo hizo. Pero se ve que se había equivocado completamente con su decisión. Quién sabía lo que podría estar pensando Lucy en esos momentos...

_Ah! Gray eres idiota. Idiota. Idiota. _Gray se golpeaba una y otra vez la sien culpándose por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se dejaba deslizar hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas y simplemente intentó no pensar en nada y, sobretodo, no pensar en Lucy. _Te odio, Lucy Heartphilia. _

-.-.-.-

Lucy pasó todo el domingo en cama alegando encontrarse indispuesta. Pero no pudo hacer lo mismo al día siguiente cuando su padre la despertó para ir a clases. ¿Cómo le haría frente a Gray? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que ya estaba frente a la puerta del salón de clases y que tenía que entrar. Quisiese hacerlo o no.

Conforme puso un pie dentro, sintió la mirada de Gray en ella. Le miró durante los dos segundos que pasaron antes de que él desviase la mirada sonrojado al igual que ella. ¿Qué era aquello que sentían? Esa vergüenza…

Lucy se sentó lentamente en su sitio al lado de Gray y cuando éste le dio los buenos días, no tuvo valor para responderle con más que un susurro sin mirarle a la cara.

Fue extraño, Gray quería hablar con ella, comentar lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron y con ello, poder aclarar las cosas pero ella no le dejaba. No podía puesto que cada vez que intentaba sacar cualquier tema de conversación, ella o simplemente no le contestaba o lo hacía de forma tajante. Gray apretó sus puños sintiendo como la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Dejó que el día pasase y fue al lugar donde siempre se esperaban el uno al otro, desde aquella vez que la acompañó por primera vez, para ir a casa de ella juntos pero no estaba.

Le preguntó a Levy preocupado y ella le dijo que ya se había ido. Se había ido sin él.

Y eso pasó también el día siguiente y el de después de éste, todos los días lo mismo hasta que llegó el viernes. Si seguían así, no bailarían juntos en la fiesta y no podrían estar cómodamente hablando y disfrutando del ambiente como habían planeado los días anteriores al beso.

Y lo que más se temía pasó.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando mientras se ponía el traje. _Lucy, no sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer…_

Quedaba menos de una hora para verla. Para verla con aquel hermoso vestido. No hacía ni unas horas que habían terminado las clases y ya la echaba de menos. Hacía tiempo que le ocurría aquello. Era como si cada segundo que pasaba lejos de ella, le debilitara y le hiciese sentir completamente solo. Suspiró mientras se anudaba la corbata. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir aquello? Recordaba que cuando empezó a sentirlo, ella y Natsu estaban en uno de los momentos auges de su relación y que se había sentido miserable por haber sentido aquello hacia la casi novia de su mejor amiga pero, cuando llegó Lissana y le sentaron al lado de ella, sintió como el cielo se abría ante él, dándole la posibilidad de poder estar más cerca de esa sonrisa encantadora.

_¿Por qué tenías que estar enamorada de él, Lucy?_ _Si no le hubieses querido nunca, quizás podría haberte invitado a numerosas citas y haber intentado enamorarte desde el primer momento. _Gray miró la rosa que había encima de la mesa y la cogió con delicadeza. _Si tan solo me dejases explicártelo todo…_Pensaba mientras la colocaba en la solapa de su chaqueta.

Gray llegó al lugar donde se organizaba la fiesta y preguntó por Lucy pero aún no había llegado. Vió a Natsu junto con Lissana, hablando mientras bailaban y se besaban. Apretó sus dientes mientras pensaba en cómo ese idiota había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con una chica tan dulce y hermosa como Lucy. _Tsk, maldito imbécil. _Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras esperaba impaciente que Lucy entrase por la puerta. Varias chicas se acercaron a él para decirle lo guapo que estaba con un clásico traje negro con camisa blanca y para conversar con él pero Gray perdió completamente el hilo de la conversación cuando vió como un ángel entraba.

¿Ese era el vestido que le había comprado? En el maniquí de la tienda no se veía ni de lejos tan bien como se veía cuando lo tenía ella puesto. El escote de palabra de honor en forma de corazón con un único tirante adornado con un dibujo blanco que bajaba hasta casi la altura del ombligo; justo donde empezaba el vuelo de la falda que llegaba hasta el suelo. Una falda abierta con vuelo y capas de colores rosa, blanco y azul cielo que se entremezclaban y daban la sensación de estar viendo a un hada mágica. Unas sandalias de tacón blanco. Su lindo pelo rubio hacía ondas y estaba echado hacia el lado contrario al tirante, llegándole hasta el escote.

Gray no podía dejar de mirarla ni un instante. ¿Cómo podía estar tan bella? La miraba y la miraba. Las chicas que habían estado hablando con él fueron conscientes de que él ya no les prestaba atención y desviaron la mirada en la misma dirección en la que él lo hacía.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, fue despacio hacia ella. Paso a paso se iba acercando a la luz que lo iluminaba todo. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y cuando estaba frente a ella, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. Cuando se alzó, se encontró con una Lucy que estaba completamente sonrojada. Le ofreció su mano, un simple gesto que la invitaba a bailar con él. Lucy acercó su mano a la de él y cuando estaban muy muy cerca, ella salió corriendo del lugar.

Gray se quedó allí, de pie. No entendía nada y no quería que Lucy bailase ni estuviese con nadie más que no fuese él. No lo soportaría. Ella era suya. Ella era su amor y quería estar a su lado cada minuto del resto de su vida.

\- ¿Has visto lo guapa que iba Lucy?

\- Sí, quizás hoy sea el día de intentar conquistarla.

Gray se giró al escuchar aquello y vió a dos muchachos de la clase de enfrente y sintió la vena de su sien hincharse.

_No lo permitiré. _Gray la buscó por todas partes, deseando dar con ella antes de que lo hiciese cualquier otro. _Lucy, ¿dónde _estás? Gray prácticamente corría hasta que la vió. Estaba en el jardín trasero, mirando a la nada. _Lucy… _Dejó de correr y se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que se puso justo en frente.

\- Lucy, tenemos que hablar.

\- G-gray. ¿Q-que haces aquí? N-no tenemos que hablar de n-nada.

\- Si. Si tenemos que hablar.

Lucy desvió la mirada e intentó escapar de allí pero Gray estaba ya demasiado cansado y la cogió de la mano fuerte pero no demasiado para no herirla y la llevó hasta la pared para apoyarla allí. Él se puso frente a ella y le cerró toda vía de escape con sus brazos.

\- No puedo seguir así, Lucy.

\- N-no sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¡Para Lucy! Por favor… No hagas como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Gray…

\- El otro día te besé. ¿Es o no es cierto?

Lucy enrojeció al escuchar como Gray hablaba tan fácilmente sobre su beso.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?

\- Para que me olvidase del beso de Natsu y de Lissana.

\- No. Bueno, en parte si pero no lo hice solo por eso. Lo hice porque quería hacerlo. Llevaba todo el día deseando besarte.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Gray no sabía cómo explicarse. ¿Cómo decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente y por su corazón? ¿Cómo decirle lo mucho que la amaba sin que ella tuviese miedo? Él mismo estaba atemorizado por la intensidad de todo lo que sentía. Todo le abrumaba y sentía como el simple hecho de pensar en ella le dejaba sin respiración.

Apoyó todo el antebrazo en la pared, provocando así que su distancia con Lucy se acortase y empezó a reír levemente.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo decírtelo. Soy un desastre. Lo siento, Lucy

Lucy le miró y sintió como todo su cuerpo se enternecía ante la visión que tenía delante de ella. Levantó sus manos y acarició la cara de Gray. Éste la miró a los ojos y se quedaron así un buen rato, simplemente mirándose.

\- Hace unos días te prometí que bailaría contigo en mi primer baile, ¿qué te parece si vuelves a pedírmelo como lo hiciste antes?

Gray se quedó sorprendido y encantado a la vez. Se separó de ella, volvió a inclinarse ante ella y cuando se alzó, le ofreció su mano de nuevo.

\- ¿Me concedería el placer de bailar con usted en su primer baile, preciosa dama?

\- El placer será mío.

Lucy unió su mano helada con la cálida mano de Gray. Siempre que tocaba a Gray le resultaba curioso, siempre le habían dicho que él era muy frío pero cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, era más y más consciente de lo cálido que era Gray. Mucho más que cualquier otra persona que había conocido. Gray siempre era mucho más que los demás y era por eso, por lo que sabía que deseaba que él le diese uno y un millón de besos más como el de la salida del cine.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista. Gray puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra unida a la de ella. Lucy por su parte apoyó dulcemente su pequeña mano en el hombro de él. Se quedaron así, quietos mientras esperaban que la música sonase.

Gray inspiró y espiró fuerte mientras intentaba liberar todos los nervios que sentía. El DJ (que era Gajeel) les miró mientras sonreía. Levy, quien estaba a su lado, le susurró al oído qué canción debía poner.

Everytime we touch de Cascada en versión balada comenzó a sonar y con los primeros acordes, Gray dio el primer paso. Danzaron durante los tres minutos que duraba la canción. Gray jamás había pensado que se le diese tan bien bailar, pero entre el conocimiento básico de él y lo buena bailarina que era ella, parecían volar. Lucy giraba y después ambos lo hacían. Ella cerraba los ojos y él la observaba sonreír mientras sentía como su corazón latía al par de la música de la bella danza que hacían los dos.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

El estribillo final sonaba y con él, Gray sentía como sus sentimientos se aclaraban y todo era mucho más sencillo. Como todo era más fácil. En esta ocasión fue él el que sonrió al sentirse aliviado consigo mismo. En cuanto Casada dejase de cantar, se lo diría todo. Le diría que la amaba. Y podría respirar tranquilo aquella noche, aún si le rechazaba y le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

La canción terminó y dejaron de bailar. Gray tomó la mano de Lucy y se la llevó fuera de la pista. Miró a Lucy a los ojos durante un buen rato. Era demasiado para él y su corazón volvía a latir acelerado. _Mierda, había conseguido relajarme y ahora estoy otra vez nervioso… Gray tranquilízate. _

\- Lucy, hay algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad. No, más bien, nunca he tenido el valor de hacerlo pero sé que ahora es el momento.

Gray respiró hondo. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo intentando encontrar todo el valor posible y vió la rosa que se había puesto antes. La descolgó de la solapa y la puso justo debajo de su rostro. _Vamos Gray, hazlo. Hazlo. ¡Hazlo!_

\- Estoy enamorado de ti. Llevo enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que ya he perdido la cuenta de las noches en las que me acostaba con tu sonrisa en mi mente y de las mañanas en las que me levantaba ansioso por ir a clase y poder verte otra vez. Te juro que cada vez que hablo contigo siento un millón de cosas y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. Que ahora mismo tengo el corazón tan acelerado que creo que me va a dar un infarto y que te amo tanto que a veces hasta duele pero que sería capaz de dejarte ir si ello conllevase tu felicidad. Y estoy soltando muchísimas cosas cuando lo único que de verdad importa y que quiero que tengas bien claro, es que te amo. Te amo, Lucy.

Gray terminó de decirlo todo y contuvo el aliento, esperando. Al no recibir respuesta, cerró los ojos pero sintió el contacto de la delicada mano de Lucy rozando la suya al coger la rosa. Abrió los ojos y vió como ella miraba extasiada la rosa y susurraba sonrojada:

\- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Gray. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el único para mí. El único capaz de llenarme y hacer que me sienta completa, el único que consigue que todo en mí sea perfecto. Eres el único con el que deseo estar por y para siempre.

Gray creyó que moriría. Le correspondía. Comenzó a reír extasiado por la felicidad y cogió la mano de ella que tenía la rosa y la atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios. La otra mano la colocó en el cuello de ella para poder así profundizar más el beso y cuándo ella separó un poco sus labios, él aprovechó para poder jugar con su lengua.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sabor del amor les llenase. Era como estar en el cielo y tocar las nubes. Lucy agarraba la chaqueta de él, aferrándose como si no quisiese despertar de ese sueño nunca. Él rompió el contacto pero no se alejó prácticamente nada. Sus labios aún se rozaban.

\- Te amo, mi ángel.

\- Te amo, mi caballero andante.

Gray volvió a besarla una y otra vez mientras se susurraban que se amaban.

Cuando las campanadas de las doce dieron, Lucy salió corriendo y volvió con un pequeño trozo de chocolate en forma de corazón. Gray lo miró como si fuese el regalo más preciado que le podrían haber hecho y después de darle un bocado, lo rozó con los labios de ella para que se tomase la otra mitad.

Después de que todo el mundo hubiese dado sus chocolates, ellos dos bailaron durante toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada. Cuando los pies de Lucy no podían soportar ni un minuto más de pie, Gray la cogió en brazos como una princesa y se fueron de la fiesta. Gray se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella antes de volver a cogerla.

Lucy protestó un poco pero Gray le dijo que la tendría en brazos hasta que llegase el taxi, porque era su princesa. Éste llegó y ambos se subieron, estuvieron todo el camino cogidos de la mano y cuando llegaron a casa de ella, Gray le pidió al conductor que esperase un momento.

Nada más salir, él volvió a ponerle su chaqueta.

\- Espero que mañana cuando despiertes no olvides que te amo, Lucy.

\- No creo que pueda olvidarlo. Ni eso, ni esta magnífica noche. Ni tus besos…

\- ¿Puedo darte el beso de buenas noches?

\- Puedes.

Gray sonrió al escuchar como ella le daba permiso, sabía que no tendría por qué habérselo preguntado pero quería asegurarse. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de las solapas de su propia chaqueta y la acercó a él para unir sus labios una vez más. Se separaron y volvieron a besarse varias veces.

\- C-creo que debería irme a dormir y tú a tu casa, Gray.

\- ¿Mañana podré verte?

\- Claro. Ahora somos novios y puedes venir a verme o yo ir a verte todos los días, ¿no?

Gray sintió demasiada ternura hacia ella cuando escuchó aquello y no pudo contenerse. Acabaron besándose de nuevo.

\- Creo que te amo demasiado…

\- Pues espero que nunca dejes de amarme más y más, Gray.

\- Siempre será más que ayer pero menos que mañana.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Lucy le devolvió su chaqueta junto con un leve y rápido beso en los labios. Gray esperó a que ella entrase en la casa para irse a su propia casa. Lucy se fue a la cama directamente tras ponerse su pijama y dejó que Morfeo se apoderase de ella.

_Gray, gracias por todo…Por ser mi caballero andante, por quererme, por hacerme sonreír y por ser ahora mi novio. Mi novio… Te amo, Gray Fullbuster._

Gray sabía que aquella noche dormiría mejor de lo que lo había hecho nunca pues la chica de sus sueños era ahora su novia.

_Es tu novia. Tu novia. Que bien suena eso… Quizás mañana podría llevarla a un parque de atracciones… Podría llevar a mi novia a un parque de atracciones. No puedo dejar de decirlo… Gracias Lucy, por aceptarme y quererme tal como soy. _Gray suspiró feliz. _Te amo, Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya encantado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Espero vuestros reviews sobre lo que opináis del final de este fic y de la historia en general._  
_

Loooos (o más bien el, sois malos y no me dejáis reviews T.T) revieeews!

**Hikari Sumire: **Aquí tienes el final. Gray es lindo y kawaii hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu historia regalo :')

**NOS LEEMOS GENTECILLA. OS QUIERO!**


End file.
